Una oferta irrechazable
by akari-meitantei
Summary: El detective y el criminal se encuentran una vez más. ¿Qué hay de diferente en éste nuevo encuentro?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, Akari aquí. Es la primer historia que publico; y la verdad es que no soy muy buena, pero me agrada muchísimo escribir. Espero que encuentren mi narración de su agrado, y creo que sacaré un capítulo cada dos semanas o algo así, porque la escuela me trae muy atareada.

El propósito de ésta historia... No sé si debería esperar a que la historia se desarrolle, y así no hacer spoiler. Sí, mejor hago eso.

Haré mis capítulos breves, pues así es mucho más sencillo seguirlos, a mi parecer.

Lo cierto es que no estoy muy segura de llevar hasta el final éste argumento. Todo depende de su recibimiento. En fin, aquí lo tienen:

* * *

**Una oferta irrechazable.**

El joven detective y el astuto ladrón se encontraban una vez más.

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que el detective de instituto: Kudo Shinichi, había desaparecido y Conan había llegado a casa de los Mouri.

Los encuentros entre ambos eran cada vez más memorables, más excitantes, más llenos de acción. Aquél no sería la excepción.

El muchacho con el traje blanco le había citado. También fue el primero en hablar.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, _meitantei_ –dijo sonriendo. Su rostro galante se ocultaba seguro bajo la sombra que provocaba el ala del amplio y elegante sombrero de copa.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Una oportunidad así no se puede desperdiciar –Respondió el de anteojos, sonriendo retador.

El ojiazul de Tokyo, era ahora un chico de 12 años, y casi se había acostumbrado del todo a ser como era.

Había logrado seguir ocultando su verdadera identidad de Ran y el padre de ésta; además de los del cuartel de la policía metropolitana. También Hattori, el profesor Agasa, Araide y Saguru habían contribuido a mantener su secreto en pie. Del único de cuya perspicacia no había logrado huir, era de la de aquel joven e insolente ladronzuelo que tantas molestias causaba a la policía y al propio Kudo.

-Ya veo. Pero bien; en ésta ocasión, vengo a proponer algo que sin duda te parecerá muy interesante. – el castaño sonreía sin asomo alguno de temor.

-¿De que hablas? Me citaste aquí con el pretexto de que intentarías robar algo muy valioso, ¿no es cierto? –exclamó con molestia. –Si no es así, me voy. Ran debe estar preocupada.

-¡Si que hay algo que trataré de robar! –soltó de pronto el de blanco, con una risa divertida -. Tu.. integridad. Por decirlo de cierta forma.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogó el más joven, aunque tenía ya varias ideas en mente sobre lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Lo puedes deducir con esa brillante mente tuya, ¿no es cierto? Eso. Eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero robar ésta vez. –explicó con simpleza. Como quien habla de que el shampoo se le ha terminado, o de que el otoño se avecina.

-Ja. Bromeas, ¿no? ¿Por qué en el mundo, te ayudaría? Yo soy un detective, busco la justicia y la verdad. No ayudo criminales, KID. –Conan comenzó a alejarse, molesto –Eres una molestia. Nunca debí venir. –masculló re-acomodando sus gafas.

-Oye, Kudo, ¡vamos! Deja de ser un santurrón, sólo por una maldita vez. ¿No te gustaría probar esto? Por una sola vez nada puede hacer daño. –Insistió el del monóculo –Ésta adrenalina de correr, de ser intocable… Eso es algo que no te da el estar del lado de los chicos buenos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –sonrió.

Edogawa suspiró impaciente –Mira, Kaitou: No me interesa lo que puedas ofrecerme, lo que digas, lo que hagas. No me vas a hacer cambiar de parecer, así que no te esfuerces demás. –aseguró, abriendo la puerta del almacén donde se hallaban.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Seguro que es tu última palabra, Kudo? –inquirió amenazante. Conan no pudo hacer más que reír.

-Obviamente. Hasta la próxima, Kaitou KID. –La puerta se cerró con estruendo y un horroroso rechinido, tras de la pequeña figura del detective encogido.

Kaitou permaneció de pie entre las sombras, y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. –No me engañas, Kudo. Sé que esa incertidumbre te consumirá poco a poco, y entonces vendrás, con todo y tu sentido de justicia, y aceptarás. Porque así son los detectives, ¿verdad? Siempre desean conocerlo todo. _Todo..._

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

-¿Conan? –inquirió Ran desde la cocina, preparando la cena de esa noche. Sería curry con arroz, hacía un tiempo que no preparaba eso.

-Sí. Ya estoy en casa. –confirmó el detective, con esa voz que había comenzado a cambiar ya. Ahora era de nuevo casi un adolescente. Se dirigió a su habitación, esa que también compartía con Ran. Sí, nada ahí era suyo en realidad.

Se tendió sobre la cama y suspiró.

Nadie sabía cuán frustrado se sentía; cuán impotente y desdichado se hallaba, ni cuántas veces había tenido que tragarse las ganas de confesarle a Ran, o de darse por vencido y sólo huir de todo. Se había mantenido cuerdo de alguna manera, a la fuerza. Él mismo enloquecía y luego se obligaba a recomponerse. ¿Todo porqué? Ah sí, el bien de Ran y su padre, y de todos, ¿verdad?

¿Estaba valiendo la pena?

-La cena está lista, Conan –dijo ella desde detrás de la puerta. Comenzaba a darle cierta privacidad y espacio a su inquilino, e incluso había discutido con su padre el alquilar una casa con una habitación extra, dado que ella tenía ya veintidós años y un pequeño empleo a medio tiempo mientras daba los últimos pasos en los estudios de su carrera.

Edogawa ya no era sólo un invitado. Era como si hubiese cedido su apellido. Sí, ahora era Conan Mouri, el brillante jovencito de secundaria que tan parecido era a su bienamado Shinichi. Ese que no había dejado de adorar, pero por quien, la distancia, había amenguado la intensidad de su afecto.

¿Alguien sabía las noches que había llorado al extrañar tanto su compañía? ¿Alguien estaba enterado de que ella se sentía como si hubiese perdido un miembro de su cuerpo? No. Nadie. No Conan, no Sonoko, no Heiji, no Kazuja. Incluso se había obligado a sí misma a ya no tocar más el tema con su madre. Y sin embargo allí estaba, con esa sonrisa amable, siempre. Procurando el bien ajeno más que el propio; llamando a la cena a su hermano menor adquirido.

-Gracias. Te ayudo a poner la mesa –respondió el chico, abriendo la puerta.

Una cena pacífica y cotidiana tuvo lugar en la residencia Mouri: Conan y Ran en una conversación habitual, mientras Kogoro Mouri miraba las carreras de caballos con una cerveza en mano. Todo igual, todo tan normal, con la sola excepción de que ese día una inquietud reprimida había sido desatada en la mente vivaz de nuestro gran detective.

-Hermana Ran…

-¿Pasa algo Conan? –preguntó, preocupada por la rara expresión y tono del (aparentemente) más joven.

-¿Pensarías mal de… U-un súper héroe, que de pronto decide probar lo que se siente estar del otro lado del asunto? –preguntó, disimulando de que todo aquello iba directamente relacionado a algo cercano.

Ran río –Bueno, yo creo que siempre y cuando no le falte a sus creencias, y sea capaz de encontrar el camino correcto, uno puede probar lo que desee. ¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Dejarías de admirar a Sherlock si un día decide probar su destreza al imponer, tal vez un pequeño acertijo a sus conocidos en la policía? –dijo ella sonriente y amable. Ah, Ran, siempre tan buena consejera. –Incluso, lo que hace Kaitou KID… Él sólo busca algo de adrenalina, ¿no? Siempre devuelve lo que roba. Es sólo un tanto vanidoso, ¿eh? –bromeó. Tan cercana al meollo del problema, y tan distante a la vez.

¿Qué decides, Shinichi? ¿Probarás el dulce néctar de la presunción, vanidad y egolatría de ser reconocido de un modo distinto del acostumbrado?


End file.
